One Night in Bangkok
One Night in Bangkok is a single released in April of 2015. It is a cover of a song written by Murray Head in 1984. Lyrics: (Sol singing the opening music) What? What the hell are these? Tickets to... Bangkok? Doug's goin' to Bangkok?! I wonder if he knows about the ladyboys... Heh heh, he's in for quite a pleasant surprise. Bangkok, Oriental setting. And the city don't know what the city is getting. The creme de la creme of the chess world, In a show with everything but Yul Brynner. Who da fuck is dat!? Time flies, doesn't seem a minute, Since the Tirolean Spa had the chess boys in it. All change, don't you know that when you, Play at this level, there's no ordinary venue. It's Iceland, or the Philippines, Or Hamilton or, or this place! One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster, The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free. You'll find a God in every golden cloister, And if you're lucky then the God's a she. I can feel an angel sliding up on me. One town's very like another, When your head's down over your pieces, Brother. It's a drag, it's a bore, it's really such a pity, To be looking at the board, not looking at the city. Whaddya mean? Ya seen one crowded, polluted, stinking town. Tea girls, warm and sweet, warm, sweet, Some are set up in the Somerset Maugham Suite! "Get Thai'd", you're talking to a tourist, Whose every move's among the purest. I get my kicks above the waistline sucka!! Well that's not really true, I jerk off all the time... One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble, Not much between despair and ecstasy. One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble, Can't be too careful with your company. I can feel the Devil walking next to me. Wait a second, that's a dude!? But his ass is tight and his tits are huge! These ladyboys couldn't be finer! They got me thinkin' bout mangina. Thank Gord I gots no money cause shiiiiiiieeeeeet!! Hey wait, what's the exchange? 'Cuz I gots a Toonie with your name! Yes that's a Canadian coin, Is it enough to touch my groin? Keep it tucked and we'll be okay, 'Cuz if I don't see it, it's not gay! Right? RIGHT!? One night in Bangkok can impair your judgement, The hottest dudes that you will ever see. Just dropped a twenty on a sexy hooker, And if I'm lucky than this chick's a she. I think I see a penis pokin' out at me. One night in Bangkok makes my hard-on crumble, Those ass and tits keep on confusing me. If this was jail than it would be forgiven, Close my eyes pretend that he's a she. Just roll the dice who wakes up next to me. Bitch, are you fo' real!? A holes a hole, everybody knows that. God bless you Doug. Category:Songs Category:Singles